


A Boyfriend! part 4

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Rem Dogg take a big step in their relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend! part 4

As Mitchell wheeled Remmie home after last period they were both still grinning, but thankfully everyone thought it was because Mr Fraser had left the intercom on in his office whilst doing his Zumba Powerball work out. Again.

As they laughed their way back through the gates, Mitchell noticed that Remmie’s laugh was so intoxicating he felt almost drunk. The boys were heading back to Rem’s to ‘play Xbox’ and grab a pizza. They knew that Rem Dogg’s parents would be in and they would get little to no privacy, but it was worth it even for a brief moment.

“MUM! WE’RE HOME!” Rem Dogg yelled at the top of his lungs, as they walked through the front door. 

“Oh hello you two! How was school?” came Mrs Remmington’s reply from upstairs.

Both Mitchell and Remmie muttered under their breath, ‘Crap’, ’Rubbish’, ‘A Shit Hole’, but Mitchell replied properly with “Great, thank you Mrs Remmington!”

Remmie spluttered with laughter. “Great thank you Mrs Remmington!?” he sniggered.

“Shut up you twonker!” hissed Mitchell, with a gentle slap round Remmie’s head, knocking his hat off. “You play your cards right and she’ll be me mother in law one day.” and with that he sauntered off down the hall to Remmie’s room.

He flung himself onto the bed, resting himself on his elbow and flicked on the telly.

“God, you look beautiful like that.” Remmie smiled over at him, wheeling himself into his room and slamming the door. 

“You’re not so bad yourself!” Grinned Mitchell leaning off the bed and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, keeping one eye on the door. “You coming up here then?” he asked.

“Oh I don’t want to be that close to you!” joked Remmie as Mitchell scooped him up and gently put him onto the bed. 

“I will drop you Top Gear… just a warning.” Mitchell huffed. He placed Rem Dogg on the bed so he was leaning against the wall, and lay his head down in Remmie’s lap. They lapsed into silence, watching wrestling. Remmie was playing with Mitchell’s hair, stroking down his neck, they were both so relaxed that they forgot Mrs Remmington was in the house. They sprung apart so fast as she entered the room that Mitchell nearly fell off the bed. 

“MUM! SERIOUSLY, KNOCK!” yelled Rem Dogg.

“Why, what you two up to this time? Watching those revolting YouTube videos again?” replied his mother from the door way. “I just come to tell you that I’m out for the evening at your Nan’s and your father is at a conference overnight so you got the house to yourselves. I’ve not done you dinner, can you manage on your own?”

Mitchell gave Mrs Remmington what he hoped was a dazzling smile. “Course Mrs R, I’m a very well trained young gent, I can cook and everything!”

“Yeh, even Mitchell can’t screw up a pot noodle mum!”

“Shut up you plonker.” Mitchell shouted, punching Remmie in the leg. “I’ll look after him Mrs R, I promise.”

“What’s gotten into you Mitchell Harper? You’re acting very funny this evening.” She said with a slight smile “Now no parties, no girls, and no booze, understood? Or I’ll be straight on the phone to your father young Mitchell, is that clear?”

“Absolutely Mrs R.” Mitchell winked and saluted.

Mrs Remmington just shook her head smiling. What a pair those two were, thinking that no one knew that they liked each other. That’s why she was off out tonight to try and give them some space. Mitchell might be a bit of trouble but he was most definitely a charmer and in her world, what her little boy wanted her little boy got.

“BYE BOYS! I’LL RING WHEN I’M ON MY WAY BACK!” She closed the door behind her smiling.

Mitchell stretched in an over the top cheesy fashion, “Whole house to ourselves what will we do?” he grinned at Remmie, he gave him what he hoped was a charming, sexy look. 

“You been practising that look ain’t you” Remmie teased.

“Did it work?” countered Mitchell.

“I’ve never wanted you more” Remmie grinned.

Mitchell wrapped his arms round Remmie’s neck and kissed him, not fast as they usually kissed but slowly and gently. Mitchell knew that he wanted to savour the privacy Mrs Remmington had given them. He lightly kissed Remmie’s lips they were so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt before. He gently ran his fingers up Remmie’s arm feeling his boyfriend wince, he gave a little laugh but continued to slowly tickle Rem Dogg’s bare flesh.

“Will you stop that, you’re putting me off my stride.”

“Make me!” replied Mitchell with a mischievous grin.

Mitchell and Remmie where lying on the bed Remmie tucked into the crook of Mitchell’s arm. Faster than he had anticipated Remmie had pinned him down, his full weight holding Mitchell’s hands and arms above his head.

Mitchell felt his stomach flip and his breathing became shallow, he wondered how he had managed to keep his hands off this wonderful, funny, perfect boy before now. He knew that he wanted to be with Remmie, he was more sure of that than anything else in the universe but he had to admit that the way he felt about Remmie did scare him a little. He had never cared for anything more in his entire life.

“You’re pretty strong for a cripple!” he winked.

“It’s all my sexual magnetism; I can’t keep my hands off you.” 

“Fucking kiss me you utter plonker” Mitchell tried to be disparaging, but really he found it very endearing and incredibly attractive. “You’re a thick as shit dim wit, but you’re my thick as shit dim wit.”

“Cheeky bastard, I’m not kissing you now.” Remmie joked.

“Oh no please I’m sorry!” Mitchell replied, in a desperate voice. He lent his head up to try and reach Remmie’s, but Rem Dogg was out of his reach. “Please Rem , I love you, I’m sorry, just please kiss me!”

“God it’s really turning me on watching you squirm.” said Remmie in a sing song voice “Is that weird?”

“Na it’s fucking turning me on squirming you cheeky prick.” laughed Mitchell “Now will you fucking kiss me?” 

And he did.

 

Hours after, lying wrapped in each other’s arms. The boys were grinning and looking deep into each other’s eyes. 

“Well that was pretty awesome” Rem Dogg whispered breathlessly.

“Bruv that was the Bomb!” smiled Mitchell “sorry that wasn’t very romantic, was it?”

“It was very ‘Mitchell’, and that’s ok.” grinned Remmie. His head was rested on Mitchell’s bare chest and he could hear his heart beat thumping so hard, he tapped out the rhythm ‘thump thump’ ‘thump thump’. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am right now Mitch.” He said in a small voice. He was so relaxed and happy he could stay exactly here forever.

“Me neither mate.” Mitchell smiled down at him. “Me neither” He kissed the top of Remmie’s head “Weird though init?”

“What? Us? Mitchell, do not tell me you’re backing out of this now. Not after what we just done.” Remmie questioned, in disbelief.

“You dopey sod.” smiled Mitchell lifting his head form the pillow to meet Remmie’s eye. “Leslie Charles Remmington, I fucking love ya, don’t I? I have never loved anything, or anyone, the way that I love you.”

Remmie blushed “Okay, I believe you, but never call me Leslie again or we’ll never do that again.” he winked.

“Hey listen, I’ll agree to anything as long as we get to do that again.” Winked Mitchell, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You cheeky shit!” Replied Remmie but even so kissing the beautiful boy he had waited so long for. 

“We can do that whenever, and wherever, you like.” he said grinning.  
“Well then I think here and now is good.” Mitchell leant over and kissed Remmie wondering what he had ever been worried about. He kissed down Remmie’s neck and along his collar bone knowing that everything was going to be alright.

 

Mitchell awoke several hours later, it wasn’t too late so he wasn’t worried that Mrs Remmington might be home, she would have rung. He slipped out of bed carefully lowering Remmie onto the pillows. He threw on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen, he was starving and he knew Mrs Remmington would be worried if he hadn’t made a mess in the kitchen trying to cook.

He hummed to himself as he looked in the fridge and cupboards. This day could literally not get better. Mitchell pondered over the items in the fridge he realised that when he had said he could ‘cook’ he really meant ‘can stick a ready meal in the microwave.’  
Bollocks he thought. His idea had been to make a candle lit meal for them both but it now occurred to him that this was going to be harder then he thought. But today nothing was going to get in his way.

He threw on an apron over his head wanting to protect his bare skin from the heat. He had no idea what he was doing but he figured he’d do everything and something would work.  
Half an hour later the kitchen was a bomb site. Mitchell had flour in his hair egg on his face (literally) and tomato sauce on the ceiling.  
Here goes nothing, he thought and went to wake his man.  
He stood in the doorway looking down at Remmie. He really was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, the way that his eyelashes were so long and fluttered softly as he slept. Mitchell approached the bed and stooped down to whisper in Remmie’s ear. 

“Oi oi, sexy! You come here often?” 

“Yeh, it’s my fucking bed you twat. Gis us a snog.”

“Can’t right now, I got a surprise for you” smiled Mitchell proudly.

“Oh God, you haven’t taken pictures of me sleeping and stuck them online have you?” Remmie asked sceptically.

“No.” replied Mitchell thinking. “But I am such a penis for not doing that, would have been proper funny. Now shut up and get in your chair and get to the kitchen you lazy cunt.”

“Ain’t you gonna help me dickhead? I’m a fucking cripple if you hadn’t noticed.”

“No way, just looking at you is making my legs weaker than yours, so hurry up your dinner is going cold.”

“Dinner? Seriously? You cooked? Is the house still standing? Fucking hell Mitch!” giggled Remmie.

“That’s me.” boasted Mitchell “Best damn boyfriend in the fucking world, me.” He strutted back down the hall.

Back in the kitchen Mitchell removed the apron and tried to remove the worst of the debris from his hair and skin. 

Remmie wheeled in, there was rubbish everywhere. Then he noticed the table. His heart melted for the lovely boy who stood nervously in front of him, in nothing but boxer shorts. He saw on the table that Mitchell had stuck birthday candles into an apple and lit them, there was a sheet in place of a table cloth but other than that the table looked lovely. Mitchell had found the posh plates and wine glasses, it all looked perfect.

Remmie beamed at Mitchell, “It’s perfect” he said honestly. “But what are we eating? It looks like everything we had is on the walls.”

“You cheeky shit.” Mitchell smiled “I’ve been working me arse off in here, not my fault your mum don’t buy normal food! Now sit at the fucking table and shut your gob, alright?”

“Alright, Alright!” Grinned Remmie “Seriously Mitch I reckon you’ve caught ‘diva’ off Stephen.” He teased tickling Mitchell’s bare waist.

“You ungrateful git.” grinned Mitchell “I’m the fucking naked fucking chef over here, and all you can do is complain! Now you ready for some first course?”

“Hit me.” smiled Remmie “Not actually though!” he laughed raising his hands in surrender.

Mitchell turned from the counter with a flourish and presented Remmie with a Pot Noodle. He looked at Remmie sheepishly, “So when I told your mum I could cook I was kinda exaggerating to get her to like me.”

“No shit Sherlock!” Remmie laughed “It’s perfect though and I’m starving!”

“Well there’s a pizza in the oven for after, but it don’t really seem to be doing much, proper food takes a fucking age to cook.” Mitchell observed.

“Mitch, I know this seems obvious but did you turn it on? I can’t really smell anything.” Remmie queried, quietly. He was trying to eat the Pot Noodle without spilling it all down his front, he was topless and this thing was hot!

Mitchell felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.  
Turn it on? You had to turn an oven on? He’d thought it was like a microwave you just shut the door and bing! How fucking stupid was he, Jesus! He wondered why Remmie would even want to be with him. What a fucking knob he was!  
How was he gonna style this one out?

“What do you think I am a fucking retard? Shut your face and I’ll check it”. He tried to block Remmie’s view of the oven so he wouldn’t see him try and turn it on but there was dials and buttons and a clock and he had no clue how to work any of them. He pressed a few but just managed to achieve a high pitch beeping noise that he certainly couldn’t hide.

“BOLLOCKS!” he shouted kicking the oven with his bare foot. “BOLLOCKS, SHIT, WANK, ARSE!”

“Mitch what the hell was that? Are you alright? Fuck your foot!” Remmie wheeled over to him.

Mitchell was trying not to be upset, “Yeah mate, I’m fine.” he replied in a gruff overly manly voice “I’m just a stupid fucking gyppo who doesn’t actually know that you’ve gotta turn an oven on to make it work! Face it, you’ve got a fucking retard for a boyfriend!”  
Mitchell’s breath was heavy and fast after this outburst.

Remmie took his hand and pulled him down onto his lap “You might be a gyppo and a bit thick Mitchell but I love you as you are always have always will, there’s nothing about you I’d change. Fucks sake you love a disabled cripple who’s had a crush on you for years and you never noticed so I figure we’re both retards.” Remmie laughed “Now come on your freezing, let’s get you back to bed.” Remmie winked.

When Mrs Remmington returned home early the next morning (she had stayed at her mother’s to ensure she didn’t ‘spoil the boys evening’) she quietly opened the door to the kitchen and saw the utter mess the boys had left, she smiled to herself. 

“That Mitchell.” she chuckled quietly. “He really is a cheeky charmer.” She silently pushed the door open to Remmie’s room, she wasn’t sure what she was going to see, but she’d been pretty prepared for this moment since the boys were about 12. What she saw made her heart melt, the boys were tucked in together, Mitchells arm holding Remmie to him, and from the end of the bed she could see their feet intertwined together. Mrs Remmington silently wished with all her heart that this boy, the cheeky handsome gypsy boy, would make her son as happy as she wanted him to.  
She snuck silently out into the hall way and back out of the house. She would call Remmie from the car and tell him she was going to ASDA; that would give them enough time to tidy up and get dressed. 

She smiled inwardly “Young love...”


End file.
